


Keep Each Other, Until We Make a Plan

by amoama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alternative universe where Derek strives to be a good Alpha who brings people together to bond, and in which the most sensible way to do this is <i>by means of sex</i>. Pack Orgy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Each Other, Until We Make a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) on Insane Journal.

Derek stands by the end of his bed. His pack have arranged themselves in formation in front of him, their backs to the door. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson , who’s slouching carefully, trying not to look so “at attention” as the other three. Even Scott’s here. He was the last to arrive and now he hovers to the left of the others, nearer the door. His most recent rejection, “You’re not my alpha,” still rings in Derek’s ears. He really hadn’t expected Scott to be here at all.

Peter’s sat by the window, watching to see how things will develop. It was his comment that led Derek to this. “They’re teenagers, Derek. What do they think about except sex?”

Derek had offered up “lacrosse?” just as something to say, but it had set him to thinking. He had one chance to win his pack round, bind them together, before Boyd and Erica decided to run off again, before Isaac left with Scott or Jackson or both.

He’d jerked off before he called for them, let the satisfaction and sex pheromones underpin his howl. The pack had never arrived so quickly. It even worked on Scott. So now Derek stands in front of them flush from his success at gathering them. He knows he still reeks of sex; he hasn’t cleaned himself at all. It’s actually pretty gross, but he tries not to think about that. He can already see its effect.

Jackson and Isaac have already gotten started; an hour ago he’d given them each a porn mag (more as a gesture than anything) and ordered them to go let off steam for a bit. The combined scent of all their recent sextivities is overwhelming the room. Derek watches as Erica’s nostrils flare, taking it in. He sees her hips flex a little, her chest push up. Boyd looks as steady as ever, only his eyebrows rising questioningly. _With interest,_ Derek thinks. He flicks his eyes towards Scott. Scott still looks wary, as if trying to spot the trick. He doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere, though.

Derek steps forward. Isaac is right in front of him. That‘s good. Isaac swallows visibly as Derek stalks up to him, just three paces from the bed, but Derek makes the most of the prowling potential. He can almost feel Peter rolling his eyes, but he doesn’t give a shit. Isaac wets his lips and Derek moves in. He presses them together and draws Isaac up, holding him at the back of the neck and by the waist. He kisses him hard, heavy and demanding. He keeps his ears pricked and feels the intake of air from the group, tracks how they all hold their breath, caught in the moment. Derek kisses Isaac until he feels Isaac’s legs start to buckle and then he moves his head back a little. Isaac staggers once; his eyes, never leaving Derek’s, are coloured by desire and more than a little uncertainty. Derek kisses him again, softer, because he hates seeing that uncertainty. That’s what he’s here to dismiss.

He keeps his hand twisted in Isaac’s shirt as he turns to Erica. She looks expectant, but also a little hurt; her fronting is too easy to read. Maybe he should have kissed her first. He moves a hand to her hair, sweeping the thick strands behind her ears, caressing her cheek as he goes. He holds her head, runs his thumb along her cheekbone. He can tell she is holding herself back from lunging at him, waiting to see what move he’ll make. Slowly, careful not to spook her, he moves his forehead to hers, gently presses their lips together, and then kisses both her eyes, her forehead, her nose. She makes a small noise, of surprise, of complaint. He kisses her lips again, just flashing his tongue along them, tasting and then pressing another closed mouth kiss against her lips. He steps back, his hand still holding her cheek, and then looks at Boyd and nods. Boyd moves towards them. He takes the hand that Derek holds to Erica’s face and moves it to his own cheek. Derek gives him a sly smile of understanding, lets his hand drift over the back of Boyd’s head, down his neck, over the hard muscles of his back. He keeps his hand on Boyd as Boyd moves fully in front of Erica, looks at her appealingly for a minute, mutely asking for permission. Erica’s eyes flick briefly to Derek but then back to Boyd as she moves her head to one side, inviting. Boyd takes her head in both his hands and then goes for it. He walks Erica backwards to the wall, pushing her up against it until her legs come up around him.

Across the room Jackson lets out a surprised breath.

Ah yes. Jackson. Derek turns to his first and latest werewolf. Kid looks as cock-sure as ever. He reeks of sex too. He’d come the moment Derek howled out to the pack, the lust-infused cry of his Alpha sending him over the edge. Like Derek, he hasn’t cleaned up at all. Derek wants Jackson on his knees, licking the come off Derek’s body. He sees it in his mind and the picture makes him want to groan. But Derek’s learning that it can’t be about him yet. He pulls Jackson’s t-shirt over his head, goes to his knees himself, pulling Jackson’s pants and briefs down at the same time. Even Boyd and Erica stop to watch Derek kneel before the naked Jackson, grip his hips and go to town chasing the drying come over his stomach and right hip bone, licking round his cock and then finally taking it in his mouth. Jackson swears to Christ above him. Unbothered by the room full of people staring, his face contorts in open hunger. Derek decides to concentrate on what he’s doing. He moves his hands so he’s covering Jackson’s butt, pulling him further in. He loves this control. He opens his throat, sucks powerfully, curls his tongue, feels Jackson come apart inside his mouth. He stands up as Jackson spills, lets Jackson’s come hit his chest and belly, mingle with his own from earlier. Jackson’s looking at him, breathing heavily.

“Your turn,” Derek says steadily. “Clean me up.”

Jackson goes down gratefully, like standing was difficult for him. He mouths all over Derek’s chest, tongue tracking between Derek’s muscles. His hand goes for Derek’s cock but Derek slaps it away. Not yet. He looks over Jackson to Scott. He’s much further from the door than he was before. Without looking away, Derek murmurs, “Isaac,” and gestures towards Scott with his head. He can’t seem to move his hands away from Jackson’s hair to do much more.

Isaac moves tentatively towards Scott. Boyd and Erica still aren’t moving; they’re pressed against each other tightly and their breathing is a touch laboured, but they’re watching carefully as Isaac steps across the room. He comes to a standstill in front of Scott, just barely out of arm’s reach. Derek can barely stand to witness Isaac’s insecurity, but Derek knows this is what he needs to break Scott’s defences. He feels proud as Isaac straightens himself up, undoes his shirt slowly. Not seductive, just carefully, keeping his hands from trembling too badly. The shirt falls to the floor. Scott’s still just staring, looking more concerned than anything. But then Isaac’s hands go to undo the buckle of his belt and his fingers shake too much to manage it and Scott lurches forwards, releasing the clasp easily. He’s now toe to toe with Isaac. He looks him in the eye and whatever Scott sees there convinces him to keep going. He unzips Isaac’s jeans, pushes them down and lets his hands follow them over Isaac’s thighs. And then they’re kissing and Isaac’s heartbeat is so fast the whole pack feels his energy run through them. Derek hears Boyd groan with it, his hips rocking against Erica’s with renewed urgency while his fingers claw at her clothes.

Derek can’t help exalting in the thrill of it. He pulls Jackson up for a kiss and fuses their mouths together, letting Jackson know who his alpha is, how good it is for him under Derek. It’s different for them: their hearts aren’t at stake here, it’s just bodies connecting, but Derek’s looking for affirmation. They need to mean something to each other.

He pushes Jackson onto the bed, then moves behind Isaac and whispers in his ear, “Go lie down.”

Isaac lifts his head from mouthing at Scott’s now bare collarbone. Isaac moves towards the bed, gingerly taking Scott’s hand, asking him to follow. Derek shakes his head, catching the reassuring squeeze Scott gives Isaac’s wrist. He didn’t think it would work this well.

Erica’s skirt is bunched up around her waist, Boyd pushes inside her. Her mouth gasps open and Boyd’s tongue finds its way to hers easily. Derek doesn’t really want to intrude but he can’t help his gaze, entranced as the two of them find each other, lay claim to each other’s bodies. A pack unto themselves. Erica’s eyes find Derek’s though. Her hand is clasping Boyd’s, fingers muddled, so she just lifts them both up towards Derek, calling him closer.

Boyd’s hips grind into Erica, there’s barely room between them for Derek’s hand to fit, but he slides his arm gently down Erica’s stomach, over her pubic hair, finds her clit just as Boyd thrusts in again. Erica cries out and Boyd starts moving faster as Derek rubs one finger just above where Boyd’s cock is entering her. Derek takes their outstretched hands, still clasped together. He moves their wrists to his mouth, opens wide, and lets his teeth extend. Another finger joins the first, circling Erica’s clit. He listens to her hammering heartbeat and the desperate breaths she’s taking, knows she’s so close. He lets his teeth graze their wrists, top teeth on Erica’s, bottom teeth teasing Boyd’s skin. Erica makes another little cry, Boyd pulls out a little further, steadies himself and then pushes back in just as Derek bites down. Then Erica’s coming around his fingers and Boyd’s cock, and Boyd’s coming inside her, and Derek puts his entire Alpha into the bite, like the first time. So they know. Pack.

He moves away as the two of them slide down the wall. Jackson’s on the bed stroking himself decadently. He already looks like the cat that got the cream and Derek growls at him, just a little threatening. He likes it when Jackson whimpers a bit. Derek strips at the end of the bed. No point keeping clothes on anymore. He grabs lube from the nightstand as he crawls up the bed over Jackson. Jackson’s legs open invitingly as he goes; he’s back to grinning cockily even when Derek gnashes his teeth at him. All it does is make Jackson’s cock jump a bit. Isaac is beside him, hovering over Scott, seemingly intent on kissing every inch of his body. Scott’s petting Isaac gently in return, apparently happy to be indulging him. Scott gives Derek a strange half-shrug which Derek thinks might be as close to acquiescence from Scott as he’s going to get.

Derek hands Isaac the lube, he doesn’t need too much himself, fingers still wet from Erica. Slowly Derek demonstrates on Jackson what Isaac should be doing. He lifts up Jackson’s left leg, makes Jackson hold it up himself so Isaac has a clear view of Derek’s fingers disappearing into Jackson’s hole. Derek goes slow, twists carefully, responds to the moans Jackson gives him. Isaac follows suit and smiles beatifically when Scott arches up off the bed at the swivel of his fingers.

Derek moves back up Jackson’s body and readies himself at Jackson’s entrance. He lets Jackson suck his fingers into his mouth, looks across to make sure Isaac is ready too, and then together they push in. He hears Scott grunt and Isaac freeze but the first rush of being inside Jackson blunts out everything else. He pushes Jackson’s legs up further, giving himself more access, then latches his teeth to Jackson’s shoulder and starts to thrust forcefully, listening only to the steady gasps coming from Jackson as they move. Jackson clenches around him, involuntarily, and the pressure of it sends shivers of pleasure up Derek’s spine. He reaches out to Isaac, trying to reconnect through the overwhelming sensation he’s experiencing. He finds Isaac’s arm, traces it down to his hand, finds it clutching at the bed sheets, his sharp nails digging into the bed. Derek lays his own hand over Isaac’s, insinuates his fingers between Isaac’s, lets the ecstasy Isaac is experiencing flow into him. Derek manages to retract his teeth from Jackson’s shoulder, licking over the bite in apology. Jackson writhes beneath him as Derek’s movements become jerky and inconsistent. Jackson is completely transformed beneath him, eyes startlingly blue, sharp teeth gnashing the air as he arches his whole body up to Derek, offering himself completely. Across from him Derek can see Isaac and Scott have transformed too. What they are doing can only be called rutting at this point as their gold eyes glow warmly at each other. Scott claws at Isaac’s back, careless of the damage he’s doing.

And then he sees it: Scott biting at Isaac’s neck as he comes. Derek probably knew it would happen, if he’d had time to think about it, but all he sees is the threat of this claiming. He bites too, into Isaac’s side, without thinking. Isaac cries out and empties into Scott and Derek can’t withstand the sensation. He thrusts once more, angled awkwardly into Jackson and he’s coming too, feeling the riptide of three other orgasms pour out of him. His claws extend into Jackson’s neck, right where they had gone the first time he’d ever marked him. He clings onto Isaac as best he can with his teeth, as if it will hold him together through this.

They all collapse together; no one can move at all. Boyd and Erica clamber around them smoothly, using their tongues and a couple of cloths to clean them all up, before they settle beside them on the bed.

“So Scott,” Peter’s voice floats up from somewhere low beside the bed, “What’s your computer username again?”

Derek frowns. His uncle is the definition of weird. Scott’s head turns towards him slightly, barely able to form words. “Whaaaat? I don’t even…” Then Scott looks at Isaac as if he might have an explanation for why Peter’s asking him such an odd question right now. “Isaac?”

Peter chuckles quietly to himself. “Good show, guys. And young lady. My thanks.”

Derek hears rather than sees Peter pad towards the door.

“I think they’re all yours now, Derek,” he says as he goes out.

Derek looks at all the young wolves entangled with him on his bed, the stale smell of sex just starting to pervade his contented haze.

As he drifts off to sleep he’s already half wondering who he can coerce into changing the sheets in the morning.

* * *

  



End file.
